Secrets
by lulu halulu
Summary: Ash decides to ask Jessie why she hates him so much and she gives him answer that shocks everyone. Pokeshipping AAML, contestshipping DAML, rocketshipping JAJL HIATUS
1. Friend or Foe

Secrets

**Me: Sup! At the beginning and end of each chapter****, me and my friend Sarah are gonna be having conversations with each other and the character of the story.**

**Sarah: Come on Mel, get started already.**

**Me: k, but will you do the disclaimer?**

**Sarah: Sure. Lulu halulu does not own Pokémon or its characters. **

**Mel: Oh, and thanks to ravengal. I really needed a beta-reader**

Chapter 1

Friend or Foe?

It was a peaceful…

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!!!?"

As I was saying, it was a peaceful…

"I'M EVIL!!!"

A peaceful…

"THAT'S NOT WHY AND YOU KNOW IT!!!"

Forget it, it was a NOT a peaceful afternoon in Eterna city, Sinnoh, where Ash, Dawn, Brock, May, Drew, Max and Misty had just met up with Team Rocket. Currently, Ash and Jessie were having a huge argument.

"Jessie, I know you're evil, but you and _only_ you seem to be meaner to me than anyone else," Ash said furiously but trying to stay calm.

Jessie looked like she was about to kill Ash, but was restrained from doing so by James and Meowth, who thought she was acting strange even for her. She seemed very sensitive about the subject.

"Alright, I'm asking you one more time. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Ash repeated.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT OUR MOM LEFT ME!!" Jessie blurted out. Everyone seemed taken aback by this comment, especially Ash.

"That's such a lie," May said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Ash couldn't have anything to do with that. I was with him when you guys first met," Misty said.

"That's what you think. Haven't you ever wondered who your father was and who your family were?" Jessie asked.

"Every day," Ash replied, "but every time I would ask, my mom would just say, 'Some secrets are meant to be kept a secret' and then walk away."

"But wait a minute," Ash continued, "doesn't that mean…"

"I'm your sister," Jessie finished for him.

**Sarah: Jessie is Ash's sister!?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Sarah: But how? They're nothing alike. This can't be true. What's gonna happen, who is Ash and Jessie's dad?**

**Me: You'll have to review to find out.**

**Sarah: REVIEW!!!**

**Mel: Please.**

**Sarah: And why was this chapter so short?**

**Mel: Sorry.**


	2. The not so perfect family

Secrets

**Me: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update. It's just after I started this fanfic I started watching Naruto and then I started watching/reading other anime/manga and I sort of forgot about this story but never fear because I definitely haven't abandoned it.**

**Sarah: Geez, but at least you're updating you're updating your Naruto/Harry Potter crossover story so we know that you haven't given up on writing.**

**Me: I would never give up on writing! Anyway, we have a guest who's gonna do the disclaimer today. **

**Sarah: NARUTO!!**

**Me: What!? No…**

**Sarah: SASUKE!**

**Me: No, this is a ****Pokémon**** fanfic. It's…**

**Sarah: Jessie or James or maybe…**

**Me: SARAH!! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!!!**

**Sarah: Sorry…**

**Me: Thank you, the person here to do the disclaimer is a mystery guest!**

**Sarah: Really?! Who?!**

**Mystery guest: Hello pretty ladies!**

**Me: So much for the ****mystery**** guest.**

**Not so mystery guest: What, I didn't say my name.**

**Sarah: Brock, who else in Pokémon is girl crazy, **

**Brock: Well now you ruined it.**

**Me (sweatdrops): Whatever, Brock just do the disclaimer so we can get started already.**

**Brock: Lulu halulu does not own Pokémon or its characters.**

"_But wait a minute," Ash continued, "doesn't that mean…"_

"_I'm your sister," Jessie finished for him._

Chapter 2

The not so perfect family

"So, um… sis? Can you explain exactly what's going on?" Ash asked

"When I was born our dad left our mom and me so I don't exactly know who he is but somehow she got pregnant with you when I was 6 years old and although she wouldn't tell who he was she said that it was with the same man who was my father as well. After you were born everything was going alright until one day I came home from my friends' birthday party and you and mom weren't anywhere to be found. I looked everywhere and found a note. I have the note with me, here." Jessie said handing Ash the note. The note said:

_Dear Jessie__,_

_I'm so sorry but I've taken Ash and left. I won't ever be back and please don't come looking for me. _

_Mom_

_Delia Ketchum_

"But I still don't get it. Ash's mom is one of the nicest and kindest people I've ever met why would she leave you?" Misty asked

"Because she's really an evil, conniving, horrible…"

"HEY! That's my mom you're talking about!"

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?! SHE'S MY MOM TOO!" Jessie yelled

"Fine, if you're really my sister, prove it."

"Alright, if I wasn't your sister how would I know that you have a red mark shaped like an 'R' on your butt?" Jessie said smirking. Ash's face went crimson from blush and everyone burst out laughing.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S ON MY BUTT?!"

"Who do you think changed your diaper when mom wasn't around?"

"Oh, well nobody knows that except my mom so maybe you are my sister."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Let's go talk to my, I mean our, mom. I want to know who our dad is."

"But wait, we're in Sinnoh. Pallet Town is all the way in Kanto." May said

"Well, you guys can continue traveling or whatever you guys want to do but I'm going back to Pallet to find out who my dad is and exactly what's going on." Ash said

"Well, I'm obviously coming too." Jessie said

"I'm coming too." Misty said

"You sure, Mist?" Ash said

"Positive." Misty said. Ash grinned and thanked her. He really appreciated it. After that, everyone else agreed to go as well. May, Brock, Max and Dawn went because they were Ash's friends and Drew because May was going and James and Meowth because Jessie was their best friend.

So they started there journey to Pallet Town hoping to get some answers. Answers to questions both Ash and Jessie had been wondering about for most of there lives. That's when Misty realized something.

"Um, Ash is the mark on your butt a red birthmark or is it a tattoo or something?" Misty asked blushing.

"Well, I've had it for as long I can remember but I don't think I was born with it." Ash said

"I have the same mark." Jessie said

"Isn't it ironic how the mark happens to be exactly like the Team Rocket logo?" May said

"Yeah…" Everyone turned to Ash and Jessie with a blank and curious stare. Jessie and Ash just shrugged there shoulders, how were they supposed to know why the marks were like that.

Pallet Town

Ash, Jessie and the others had just arrived in Pallet Town and were standing in front of Ash's house about to ring the door bell. Ash didn't really have to ring it but it bought him an extra 3 seconds to think about what to say.

Ding! Dong!

"Coming!" Delia yelled coming and opening the door. As soon as she saw who it was she went crazy.

"Oh, Ashy you're home!" Delia said giving Ash a suffocating hug causing everyone to sweatdrop. She continued suffocating Ash until she noticed Jessie standing behind him, arms crossed and glaring.

"Oh, no! Ash it's Team Rocket! Do something!" Delia yelled

"Forget it, I already told him. Everything." Jessie said confidently and slightly angrily.

Delia looked shocked for a few moments and then offered for everyone to come inside. They all sat down in the living room and started talking.

"Mom, is Jessie really my sister?"

"Yes," Delia whispered

"Why did you leave her?"

"How could you, leave me?" Delia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ash.

"And if you say 'some secrets are meant to be kept a secret' I swear mom…"

"Alright, I'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful sunny day in Viridian City, Kanto and at the moment a young women with long brown hair was standing above a cradle. In the cradle was her new baby son, Ash. Standing next to her was a little girl with red hair that was in pigtails. She was also looking in the cradle at the newest addition to their family, her baby brother. The woman who was the two children's mother was Delia, Delia Ketchum._

"_Jessie, dear, you better hurry if you want to make it in time to Katie's birthday party." Delia told her daughter._

"_Alright! Bye, mommy!" And with that, Jessie left to go to her friend's party._

_All of a sudden the window at the end of the room blew open and a tall and mysterious man walked in but the shadow was covering his face._

"_So is this my son?" Delia had gone in front of the cradle in a very protective manner._

"_Yes, and don't touch him!"_

"_Now, now I have a deal for you. I will spare one of the kids if you give me other."_

"_NEVER!"_

"_Delia, dear, calm down or you'll wake up Ash."_

"_Go away!" Delia whispered menacingly._

"_There is a bomb under this house and if I push this button the house will explode and I'll make sure that you, Jessie and Ash are all in it." The man said pointing to a button in his hand._

"_You wouldn't,"_

"_Try me," _

_End Flashback_

Delia was now in tears and everyone was gaping.

"But why did you choose to leave me?" Jessie said although not sounding very angry anymore.

"Because you were older then Ash and I figured that even if you went with your father, you wouldn't turn out completely evil because up until then you had been one of the kindest children I had ever met. But Ash was only a baby, and he wouldn't have known any better." Delia explained

"Oh," Jessie said

"Mom, you never mentioned who our dad was though," Ash said

"Some secrets are meant to be kept a secret but I will tell you this, he's a lot closer then you think."

**Me: Ok! So there was the second chapter and I promise, no more six month breaks, I hope. Summer is almost here so I will have more time to update.**

**Sarah: You better update sooner because I wanna know what happens! **


	3. Author's note

Author's note

I'm soooo sorry! I'm a terrible person! I know that I should be updating but I'm having a huge author's block right now with this story and school is about to start and I was super busy this summer. Anyway, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus for now. I'll try and update as soon as I can but it could take a while.

Lulu halulu

P.S. Pokeshipping, contestshipping and rocketshipping rock! (Completely random but soooo true!)


End file.
